


Colleen Wing sketch

by ratcreature



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kendo, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colleen Wing in kendo gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colleen Wing sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in April I offered sketches for anyone volunteering to rec in May in [fanart-recs](http://fanart-recs.dreamwidth.org/). Only snowynight took me up on the offer, and asked for "Colleen Wing, kendo".

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
